FV301: Oasis of Abatua
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: Old enemies return when the Borg Resistance decide to bring in some extra help against the Borg.
1. Chapter 1

The light from the two nearby stars reflected their rays onto a beautiful green and blue planet. It also reflected onto the two small moons in orbit of the planet. From a distance this planet seems quiet and peaceful.

Further into the atmosphere are very small white clouds. The land is almost visible. The planet still looks peaceful and quiet.

Out of the clouds, what's occurring on the land is more visible. All that is seen are thousands of men fighting for their lives. A pointless war is raging, and it will rage for years to come.

Little is known about what happened after the war regarding the aggressors army. Legend has it they all perished under the two scorching suns. The leader survived long enough to reign terror upon the planet. After a vicious attack on a city he was never seen again.

The legend also speaks of a gate buried underground that had the power to take people or items to far away worlds. The legend also says that the aggressors army wanted to use it to bring terror upon all worlds, and that their leader would return one day to complete their mission.

But a legend is a legend, no truth has come out of it... at least not until now.

----

The stone corridor was dark and stuffy. The only light was coming from the far end. A poorly lit shadow became imprinted on the wall as a figure came around the corner.

Jessie glanced briefly at the walls as she slowly made her way down the corridor. She heard what sounded like voices coming from further down the corridor, so she picked up speed. She turned the next corner then she stopped dead in her tracks.

Lena and James were walking down a corridor on the Enterprise. They stopped as they saw Jessie standing and watching them.

"Jessie? Are you ok?" James asked.

Jessie backed away, she turned around and ran back the way she came. Lena and James were quick to follow her. They turned the corner and found Jessie lying unconscious on the ground. James knelt down beside her as Lena tapped her commbadge.

"Lena to Sickbay."

In: "Doctor Jones here."

"Can you beam Jessie to Sickbay, oh and beam us too," Lena said.

In: "Ok, stand by."

**Meanwhile**  
Faye was wandering around the warp core in Engineering.

"Is it just me or is this one fatter than ours?" Faye asked, she didn't take her eyes off the core.

B'Elanna sighed as she worked at one of the stations. "Yes it is, Faye. Now get back to work please." B'Elanna didn't get a response so she looked up from her station.

Faye had stopped yet she was still staring at the core. B'Elanna placed her hand on her shoulder which made her jump a little.

"Are you ok, Faye?" B'Elanna asked.

"Yeah, maybe I should goto Sickbay," Faye muttered. She backed away from the core, she slowly turned around and headed towards the nearest door.

"Ian, what are you doing?" B'Elanna asked.

Ian turned around and he stepped a little to the side. "A Borg Alcove, what a handy little feature."

B'Elanna raised her eyebrow as she walked over to Ian. "Why on earth is one of these in here?"

"Maybe it's decoration," Ian suggested.

"Maybe you should get back to work," B'Elanna said and she walked away.

**Medical Lab**  
Faye stepped through the doors. She nearly tripped over some medical junk that was in there. More or less the entire room was filled with medical equipment from Voyager.

Faye made her way around all the stuff. She stopped in the centre of the room then she picked up a small container. As she did so a strange wind blew past her. Without realising it she was opening the container, then she screamed.

**Sickbay**  
Doctor Jones pressed a hypospray into Jessie's neck then he backed away from the biobed.

"I guess it's a good thing that the Enterprise Sickbay set is the same one as Voyager's," Lena said.

"If you say so, Lena," Doctor Jones said.

"So do you have any idea what happened to Jessie, Doc?" James asked.

"The new tricorders tell me that she may have had an hallucination, but I have no idea what caused her collapse or the hallucination itself," Doctor Jones replied.

Jessie woke up. Her vision was still a little blurry but when it came into focus all she saw was Doctor Jones. She quickly sat up then Doctor Jones noticed her.

"Glad to see you're awake," Doctor Jones said.

"How did I get back onboard the Enterprise?" Jessie asked.

"Er, you've been on the Enterprise for a few days. You haven't left once," Lena replied.

Jessie glanced at Lena. "You would say that wouldn't you."

"Erm I would?" Lena said questioningly.

"Where were you before?" Doctor Jones asked softly.

"I have no idea, it was this weird creepy tunnel system," Jessie replied.

"Did you see anyone there, what happened?" Doctor Jones asked.

Jessie looked a bit disgusted for a brief second, then she looked at Lena and James. "No, nobody else was there, and nothing happened."

"I'd better go have a look through the medical lab, I need to find my other scanner," Doctor Jones said cheerfully then he walked out of the room.

"What makes me think that something did happen in this corridor?" James asked.

"Yeah, whatever it was it was only an hallucination," Lena said.

"Lena, go away. I can't stand the sight of you," Jessie muttered.

Lena stared in shock. "Excuse me, but what have I done wrong?"

"Lena, I think you should just go," James said.

"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted," Lena huffed, and she stormed into the office.

"So what's Lena done wrong?" James asked. His reply was a very scary glare off Jessie. "Me too, huh."

"What do you were think you were doing with her?" Jessie asked.

"Erm, when and where are we talking about," James replied nervously.

"I saw you in that tunnel, explain it," Jessie said.

"That was the hallucination, we haven't been off the ship in a few days," James said.

"Oh yeah, is that the best you can do. Maybe I should of listened to Craig," Jessie grumbled.

"What did we do in that hallucination?" James asked.

"You should know what happened, you can't blame it on her being connected to Emma again this time," Jessie replied.

The realisation kicked in at long last, James looked rather disgusted. "You have strange dreams, don't you?"

**M****edical Lab**  
Doctor Jones arrived in the medical lab, he stopped in his tracks. "Faye, what are you doing in here?"

Faye ignored him as she continued looking through all the junk, messing everything up more in the process.

"Faye, what are you doing!" Doctor Jones said more forcefully.

Faye stopped and she turned around. Doctor Jones backed into the wall when he saw her face. She was staring at him with black eyes.

**Meanwhile**  
Lena was sitting on the desk, she looked towards the door. She jumped down from the desk. "Guys!" she yelled. She ran out of the room.

James and Jessie stopped their conversation then followed Lena out. They saw Lena go into the medical lab so they followed her inside.

Doctor Jones was standing watching Faye with his arms folded, and a generally smug look on his face. Faye was doing something with her arms, in his direction. Nothing was happening.

She quickly turned towards the door and she noticed the new arrivals. She waved her arm to the left, Lena, James and Jessie were all thrown into the wall by an invisible force. Faye then ran out.

"Doctor Jones to Bridge," Doctor Jones said, he went over to the other three.

In: "Go ahead Doctor."

"There's something wrong with Faye, she's got some strange powers, and she's on the loose," Doctor Jones said. He searched around for something with his hand. He found a tricorder then he scanned Lena, Jessie and James.

**Later, outside the Enterprise's Mess Hall**  
Jessie looked at the nearest wall panel, a map of the ship appeared on it. She then looked at the Mess Hall doors. She sighed and she headed towards them.

She stepped through the doors but the room wasn't the Mess Hall. She was inside a huge room that seemed like a hall. A group of people were watching her from the side of the room. She saw a girl facing her with a mask on. She had a strange but very basic outfit on, and she had a strange knife in each hand.

Jessie looked down at herself, she was wearing something similar to the girl, also she had a similar mask on her head. She had knives in her hands as well. She continued to look around the room but the girl suddenly attacked her.

They both fought as the group just watched, and clapped at them. Something caught Jessie's eye, she saw James in the group, but something was definitely different about him.

The girl took advantage, and knocked Jessie to the ground. The girl came up closer to her.

The girl spoke in a different language, but for some reason Jessie understood it. She said, "put the mask on, lets not scratch that pretty face of yours."

She shrugged and she pulled her own off. Jessie's mouth dropped when she saw the girl's face. She looked a lot like Lena, except older. She remembered her last vision and she quickly pulled herself back onto her feet. The girl quickly attacked Jessie, and another round started.

The girl knocked one of the knives out of Jessie's hand and she pushed her onto the ground. Jessie quickly got back onto her feet but the girl caught her arm and made her drop her last knife. Jessie knocked the girl to the ground, then she ran to the wall. She pulled what looked like a spear off the wall.

The girl pulled herself up and she ran to the other side of the wall. She threw the knives into a statue, and she pulled another spear off the wall.

Both girls slowly got closer to each other with the spears. They attacked each other with them. Jessie pushed the girl back a bit, but the girl quickly fought back by smacking her with the spear. She stumbled backwards. She got ready to attack again, but the girl grabbed her arm and literally threw her hard onto the ground. She pointed the spear at her neck.

The group started clapping as a result. One man emerged out of the crowd as the girl offered to help Jessie up. Jessie got up on her own. The man stood beside her, and put his arm around her shoulders.

He spoke in the language the girl spoke. "Well done, both of you. Who better to defend the key to the Gate than my daughter. Who better to protect me than my future wife, Makia." His last sentence was directed the girl's way.

The girl smiled and she bowed slightly. The man started hugging Jessie. "Well done, daughter," he said. Jessie wasn't listening, she was watching the girl. The girl was watching her.

The group began to leave the room, including the James lookalike. Makia watched him leave, he was watching her as he left. The girl stared back at Jessie. She narrowed her eyes at the girl.

Lena, James, Neelix and a few others were standing over Jessie. She was lying unconscious on the Mess Hall ground.

"I'm sorry, but it wasn't my fault," Lena said.

"Save it Lena," James said as he knelt down beside Jessie.

Neelix tapped his commbadge. "Neelix to Transporter Room, can you beam Jessie & Lena to Sickbay,"

**Sickbay**  
Kathryn and a man stepped through the doors, they then went straight over to Doctor Jones.

"Report," Kathryn commanded.

"She's had two hallucinations. Her second one ended up with a fight with Lena. I don't know what's causing them," Doctor Jones said.

"Lena, how are you?" Kathryn asked.

Lena climbed off the nearby biobed. "Fine I guess, she put up a good fight."

"What could she be hallucinating about that could make Jessie attack Lena?" Kathryn asked.

Lena looked rather nervous. "I don't like it either, but James told me that in the first one she saw me and James, erm."

"You and James what?" Kathryn asked.

"Er, is there a better term for making out?" Lena muttered.

"What?" Kathryn exclaimed in a devil's voice.

Doctor Jones quickly came to the rescue. "It obviously didn't really happen, Captain. But this may explain why Jessie attacked Lena."

"It better not have happened!" Kathryn growled.

"Mum, I don't think so somehow," Lena said.

"I hate to interfere, but this seems very familiar to me," the man said.

"What does?" Lena asked.

"A friend of mine has had these kind of hallucinations before. Her subconscious was sending her a message. The only way to cure this girl is to find out what's bothering her subconscious and do something about it," the man replied.

"Captain, she's waking up," Doctor Jones said to get everyone's attention. Everyone crowded around the biobed. James and Duncan came through the main doors, then came straight over to the group.

"You took your time," Lena muttered.

"I forgot that Sickbay was no where near Deck Five," James said.

Doctor Jones shook his head, and he looked down at his patient. Once again he was the first Jessie saw. She sat up quickly.

"This is important Jessie, what did you hallucinate?" Doctor Jones asked.

"Hallucinate! What are you talking about, that was no hallucination," Jessie said in disbelief.

"You had a fight with Lena in the Mess Hall," James said.

"I fought a girl that looked like her, Makia or something. It wasn't Lena who was with you, it was this Makia with..." Jessie said.

"Why does that name sound familiar," Lena muttered.

"Guys, that wasn't James, it was Iinan," Jessie said.

Kathryn tapped her commbadge. "Janeway to Bridge, Red Alert!"

In: "What for, Captain?"

"I'll explain soon, Commander. Janeway out," Kathryn said.

"Iinan, he was the man that was cursed over 3000 years ago. How do you know about him?" the man asked.

Everyone else glanced at each other, all with confused expressions. "We could ask you the same thing," Kathryn said.

"He murdered the leader who ruled both this planet and Thairo. Back then the two planets were linked with a hidden gate. Only a few people knew the location," the man said.

"Thairo is thousands of lightyears away, must be some gate," James muttered.

"Let me guess, there was a key to the gate," Jessie said.

"Yes, there was," the man said.

"I must of been in my past life's place, she was the one who guarded the key," Jessie said.

"Then you must find the key," the man said.

"Why?" James asked.

"Why?" Duncan repeated.

"Trust me, your past life guarded that key. The only reason you're getting these hallucinations is that your subconscious knows that someone is going to find the key," the man said.

"Great. Where is this key?" Jessie asked.

"I do not know, no one knows for certain. At least one of your hallucinations should of given you a clue to it's position," the man said.

"I was in an underground tunnel in one. I had a dream last night where I was going into a strange temple or something. It looked like it had been abandoned for centuries," Jessie said.

"The temple of Atini. That place is suppose to be cursed," the man muttered.

"Great," Lena muttered.

"Typical," James said.

"Why?" Duncan said.

"Do you know where it is?" Kathryn asked.

**Voyager's Bridge**  
Kathryn stepped out of the turbolift, she then joined Chakotay in the centre of the still damaged Bridge. Chakotay sighed and he sat down in his chair.

"Any luck on finding Faye?" Kathryn asked.

"Sort of," Harry butted in.

"What do you mean, sort of," Kathryn said questioningly.

"Somebody transported to the surface. We don't know who did, but if Faye was acting strangely then my bets on her," Tom said.

"I wonder if this is connected with what's happening to Jessie," Kathryn said.

"Possibly," Harry said.

"Tom, take an away team time to find her," Kathryn said.

"Right," Tom said. He stood up and he headed for the turbolift.

The lights started to flicker a couple of times, then most of the consoles went off. Tom went back to his station.

"We can't stay in orbit any longer, we'll have to land somewhere. The ship doesn't have enough power to stay up here without losing life support again," Tom said.

"I doubt we'll have enough power to get us down to the surface, Tom, but do it," Kathryn commanded.

"I'll alert the Enterprise," Chakotay muttered, he worked at the console at the side of his chair.

"Should I take an away team when we land?" Tom asked.

"Yes, Lieutenant," Kathryn replied and she sat in her chair.

**Abatua, the temple of Atini**  
It was extremely dark, there was only enough light from the rifle to see the walls. Cobwebs were almost everywhere. James had to push his way through thick cobwebs. All he could hear was rats, creaky noises.

He heard footsteps coming from behind him. He slowly turned around, but he didn't see anything.

"Why?" a voice yelled.

James nearly jumped a mile when he heard the voice. He looked down and saw Duncan.

"Oh god, don't ever do that again," James said.

"Why not?" Duncan asked, and he giggled.

"I thought I asked you to stay near the entrance," James said.

"But I saw your mark, at the entrance," Duncan moaned.

"My mark?" James said questioningly.

"The one on your shoulder. There was a shape just like it on the wall," Duncan said.

"And?" James said.

"You gotta see it, it was actually on a drawing of a guy," Duncan said.

"Ok, I'll check it out soon. For now go back to the entrance," James said.

"But..." Duncan stuttered.

"Now," James ordered.

Duncan started walking backwards. "But it's boring, what can I do?"

"I dunno, anything. Just don't wake up any mummies," James replied.

He continued down the corridor. Jessie was there near the end of it. She was looking at some of the drawings on a wall.

"We need to break that wall down," Jessie said. She turned away from the wall.

"Ok, step back," James said, he raised the rifle.

"Is that really necessary?" Jessie asked.

"You want the wall down?" James asked.

"Well, yeah," Jessie replied.

"Step back then," James said.

Jessie rolled her eyes and she got away from the wall. James fired the rifle at the wall. Sand and dust went everywhere as a result. Once it all cleared, they both saw a gaping hole.

They both climbed through the hole which lead to a huge room... filled with thousands of huge scorpion looking bugs.

Jessie and James glanced at each other nervously. "You first," Jessie muttered.

"No, girls always go first," James said.

Jessie groaned and she pushed him forward. Bugs were already trying to crawl onto their feet. They both made their way quickly. They finally reached the other side of the room, where it was quieter.

"Erm, I think I killed some of them," James said.

"So?" Jessie said. She looked around. The other side of the room was a dead end.

"Did you come here in your dream?" James asked.

Jessie spotted what looked like a lever, she pulled it. A bit of the wall opened up.

"I take that as a yes then," James muttered.

They both went through the newly formed door.

Duncan was sitting on the ground near the entrance, playing with some rocks. He heard a couple of footsteps. He quickly picked up the rocks, and he climbed up onto a higher level.

He saw three men walk in, all holding a weapon.

"You two check out the crap here, I'll sort out those humans," one man said. He headed down the corridor.

Jessie and James entered a small room. There was a large door in front of them. James tried to pull it open, but it wouldn't budge. He walked away.

"There must be a lever around here somewhere," he said to himself.

Jessie felt a strange wind blow through the room. She turned around and turned back again. The room was now lit, and she couldn't see James anywhere.

The door slowly opened and a girl stepped out. She closed the door, turned a round handle a few times and pushed it into the door. She started to walk towards Jessie then she faded away, so did the light.

James came up behind her. "Are you ok?"

"I had another vision thing. Unu opened that door no probs," Jessie said. She walked upto the door, she pulled out the metal handle, turned it a few times and the door opened.

"Ok, now you're starting to scare me," James said.

"I'm starting to scare myself," Jessie said.

**Meanwhile**  
Duncan threw one of his rocks at one of the guys. It hit him on the head.

"AHH! What the fuck was that!" the guy yelled.

"Quiet, this place is cursed," the other one said angrily.

"Oh come on, you used to think your ass was cursed," the first guy said.

"Oh shut up," the second guy said.

The other guy had caught up with James and Jessie. He hid behind the door, and watched them.

Jessie was trying to open a large chest.

"Don't you think we should leave this one alone?" James asked.

"The key must be in here, we have to open it," Jessie replied.

"No we don't, I thought we had to protect it," James said.

"If we bring it with us, no one will be able to use it again," Jessie said.

She pulled a spear thing off the nearby statue, then she tried to use it get the chest open.

James looked at the statue on the opposite side to the other one. Hanging on it was a strange chain, he took it off. The object on the chain was the same shape as the lock on the chest.

"Maybe we need a key to get to the key," James said. He handed Jessie the chain. She used it to open the box.

The guy who was watching them aimed his phaser like weapon at them.

Inside the chest was what looked like a golden bracelet. As soon as Jessie picked it up, the ground started shaking uncontrollably. She panicked then threw it back into the box and slammed it shut.

"It's a bit late for that isn't it?" James yelled.

Jessie looked at the lid of the chest. The alien writing on it made sense to her. "Anyone unworthy who takes the key will drink from the ocean. I guess it's not that bad," Jessie said loudly.

Suddenly the wall broke away, water came bursting through.

"Oh shit!" they both yelled, they ran back the way they came as fast as they could.

They ran into a dead end, they both turned around. A wave was only a metre in front of them.

Duncan threw another rock and it hit the first guy in the butt. Duncan giggled. The second guy heard him.

"Yash, do something... something hit my ass!" the first guy yelled.

"I know, keep quiet," the second guy, Yash, said.

Duncan threw another rock, but Yash caught it. He turned to look Duncan's way, so did the other guy. Yash pulled out a knife and he headed towards Duncan. He looked around, there was nowhere else to go.

The room James and Jessie were in was nearly entirely flooded. They both had gotten a hold of the ceiling railings, while trying to keep their heads above the water. It was no use the water was getting higher by the second. The water level reached the ceiling.

Yash was only a metre away from Duncan when they heard yelling.

"Come on, lets get out of here!" the original guy yelled as he emerged from the corridor. The other guy followed.

Yash climbed down, but he cut one of the supports for the higher level. He followed the others out.

The level collapsed onto a pillar, Duncan got a hold of it but it collapsed too. It hit it's neighbour causing it to collapse, and so on until all but one of the pillars had collapsed.

The last one finally collapsed and it smashed a hole in the wall. Water came bursting out of the hole. Duncan screamed and he ran out of the way.

Once the water had died down Duncan looked around the room. He looked down and he saw his parents lying soaking wet on the ground, with water rushing past them.

"It wasn't me," Duncan muttered.

**Two ****h****ours later, ****Thairo, Naptwo**  
There were hundreds of different kinds of aliens digging up the ruins. A girl who looked exactly like Lena, only with short brown hair, was carrying the Book of Death. She walked upto a taller man.

"There is no sign of the Book of the Living. Those people must of took it with them," the man said.

"We don't need that book, Lartinan," the Lena lookalike said.

They both heard screaming rushed over to the digging area.

"We're getting extremely close, they've hit the Sbaracs nest," Lartinan said.

Hundreds of Sbaracs were busy eating away at all the diggers. A lot managed to get away, but an odd few were eaten alive. The survivors fired phasers at the bugs, which killed them all.

"That was rather entertaining," the girl said.

"For once Tanaia, I agree with you," Lartinan said.

"How much of his ashes did they take?" the girl asked.

"A lot, but there has to be still enough left behind to revive him. 20 and above is enough, but he will need at the most three sacrifices to get him fully regenerated for a few days," Lartinan said.

"That can be arranged," Tanaia said, she saw a small Borg like shuttlecraft landing near the digging site. Yash and the other two guys stepped out of it and they headed towards Tanaia and Lartinan. An older man with Borg implants on his face rushed over to the group.

"Have you got the key?" he asked.

"I don't know why but another Human ship was in orbit. Two of their crewmembers took it. We'll take care of them," the fatter man replied.

"Leave it to us. We have a different chore for you," the older man said.

"Where is the key?" Tanaia demanded.

"It was in the temple of Atini on Abatua, but I have no idea where it is now," the fatter man said.

"How long did it take to get back here?" Lartinan asked.

"Nearly two hours," Yash replied.

Another guy with Borg implants ran over. "We've found him!" He ran back the way he came. The older guy, Tanaia, Lartinan, Yash and the other two guys followed him. A man was carrying a small container. Tanaia took it off him.

"Prepare the ship for transwarp, we're going to Abatua," the older man said.

**Voyager, Bridge**  
In: "Anderson to Bridge."

Kathryn tapped her commbadge. "What is it Craig?"

**Meanwhile on ****Deck 15**  
Craig and Lena were standing at a dead end, facing a huge horde of Sbaracs.

"We're kinda Scarab meat, a little transporting help would be nice," Craig stuttered.

"Now please!" Lena yelled.

**Bridge**  
Kathryn turned to Harry. "Get them out of there, now!"

"Aye Captain," Harry stuttered. He worked furiously at his station.

Kathryn turned to Tactical, Ian was there. "Where are all those bugs?"

Ian looked down at his console. "As far as I can tell they're on Decks Fourteen and Fifteen, and they're spreading."

"Evacuate those decks, and all the neighbouring ones," Kathryn commanded.

"Yes ma'am," Ian said.

In: "Enterprise to Voyager, we've just been attacked by a Borg sphere."

Kathryn sighed. "This just isn't our day."

"Captain, we've got a problem," Ian muttered.

"Another one?" Kathryn groaned.

"There's nowhere for the crew to evacuate too. Decks Four to Fifteen are still filled with radiation," Ian said.

Kathryn sighed. "Contact the Enterprise, tell them to beam everyone over there."

"At the rate the Sbaracs are moving, we'll all need to leave the ship," Ian said.

"I'm not letting those bugs take over my ship," Kathryn said.

"It's not like they're going to pilot Voyager and attack people with it," Tom muttered.

"Quit it with the smart ass attitude, Tom," Kathryn said.

"Sorry," Tom said.

Chakotay stood up and he turned to Kathryn. "We're going to have to leave, we can think of a way to get rid of the Sbaracs when we're on the Enterprise."

Kathryn sighed. "Fine. Harry, beam everyone but us to the Enterprise."

Harry nodded. "Yes ma'am." He worked at his station, when he was finished he looked back up at Kathryn.

"Ian, divert all power to the shields. We have to stop those bugs from going on the planet, and stop the natives from investigating."

"Chakotay to Enterprise," Chakotay said.

In: "Lena here."

Tom groaned. "Great, she's in charge now... maybe we should of just left her here."

Kathryn glared at Tom. "Beam us to the Enterprise on my mark."

In: "Okay."

Kathryn watched Ian as he worked at Tactical. He looked up at Kathryn then he nodded.

"Lena, now," Kathryn commanded.

**The Enterprise Bridge**  
Kathryn, Chakotay, Tom and Harry stepped out of the turbolift.

"I thought somebody said this ship was under attack," Kathryn said.

"It was, they've stopped firing," Lena said.

"But, why?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Lena muttered.

"You really should send that team down to the planet, Tom," Kathryn said.

"Right," Tom said.

**Abatua, the city of Iria**  
James, Jessie and Duncan were sitting in the town centre. Duncan was holding the chest they found.

"I still think we should of left it there," James said.

"Well I don't, it's safer with me," Jessie said.

In: "Janeway to Stuart."

Jessie groaned. "What does she want?"

James shrugged then he tapped his commbadge. "Yeah?"

In: "Any luck?"

"Sorta, we found that key," James replied.

In: "Good. I'm sending an awayteam down to look for Faye, I want you to join them."

"Why?" Duncan asked.

In: "Janeway out."

"If Annika's on that team then I'm back on the ship," Jessie said.

"Same here," James said.

The sound of shuttles flying low came over the entire city centre. James and Jessie looked up, then they saw two Borg like shuttles flying towards them.

"This must be our Borg visitors," Jessie muttered.

"Yeah, we'd better get out of here," James said. The three quickly got onto their feet, then they headed towards the nearest building.

**Meanwhile, on a higher floor of the same building**  
Lena, Tom and Craig rematerilised in what looked like a bedroom. They looked around looking very confused.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Tom asked.

"Do I look sure," Lena replied. She tapped her commbadge. "Lena to Stuart."

In: "Lena? Are you on the team?"

"Yep, where are you?" Lena replied.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" a posh woman's voice screeched.

The awayteam turned and then saw a fat woman staring at them, with her hands on her fat hips.

"That's what Janeway would look like if she let herself go," Craig whispered to Lena.

Tom tried to keep a straight face. "Sorry ma'am, we were just leaving." He quickly pushed the other two out of the room.

"Ok, I say we split up to look for them," Lena said.

"Who made you the boss of us, we're Lieutenants after all," Tom said.

Lena glared at Tom icily, and he stepped backwards. "Erm, why don't you go on your own, I'll tell James to look for us," he stuttered.

Lena nodded, then she continued down the corridor. Tom and Craig sighed in relief.

**Meanwhile**  
"Fine, I'm on my way," James muttered. He tapped his commbadge, "bossy little bastard."

"I suppose it's in his nature, give him a thump for me too when you find him," Jessie said. She and James kissed each other on the lips briefly.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Don't you two ever stop."

**Meanwhile, again**  
Tom and Craig jumped slightly at a banging sound. They both held up their rifles. Craig lowered his nervously, and pushed Tom's down too.

"What are you doing?" Tom asked. He felt what seemed like a gun being pointed at the back of his head.

A group of five ex-drones came around the corner, then they forced Tom and Craig to the ground. The old guy from Naptwo was among the group.

"Glad you can join us, humans. My name is Curan, now tell us where the key is," the man said.

"Key, what are you talking about?" Tom asked.

Craig sighed. "Don't you ever listen to mission briefings?"

Tom rolled his eyes and he slapped his forehead. "You obviously don't listen to them fully."

"Erm oops," Craig stuttered.

Tanaia came around the corner holding a basket. Craig and Tom stared at her in shock.

"Lena? There's something different about you," Tom muttered.

"Yeah, is it..." Craig said. Tanaia opened the basket and she pulled a snake out. "The snake," Craig stuttered.

"Have you ever wondered what it feels like to be poisoned?" Tanaia said sweetly. She kissed the snake's head then she went up closer to Tom and Craig.

**Enterprise**  
"Where did those Borg shuttles land?" Kathryn asked.

"I can't tell Captain, they must of done something to their shields," Harry said.

"They're leaving orbit," Lee said from the helm.

"Alert Lena, we're leaving orbit," Chakotay said.

"Mr Williams, follow that ship," Kathryn commanded.

"Er, yes ma'am," Lee muttered.

"Are we just going to leave everyone down there?" Harry asked.

"What can happen? I doubt they'll get attacked by mummies, and curses," Kathryn said.

"Er this film is a Mummy Returns parody," Harry said.

"I don't think so somehow, the writers have gotten over the Mummy craze," Kathryn said.

**Back on the planet**  
Tanaia was holding the snake at Tom's neck. She backed away when she heard somebody come around the corner.

"Er hello," James muttered. Craig waved, Tom rolled his eyes.

**Meanwhile**  
Jessie looked down at the chest, she looked back up and then at Duncan.

"Do you feel that?" she asked.

Duncan looked nervous as he hid his hand behind his back. "Feel what mummy."

"Good evening," Lartinan's voice said. Jessie and Duncan quickly turned and they saw him.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Jessie asked.

"I'm here for the chest, give it to me," Lartinan replied.

Duncan picked the chest back up.

"Leave us alone, or you'll regret it," Jessie said.

"Woah mum, not a good idea," Duncan muttered.

"Stay behind me," Jessie said. Five more ex-drones came up behind Lartinan.

"Told you, think it's time to yell for dad now," Duncan said. Jessie turned back at Duncan with her eyebrow raised, and she turned back.

"We'll just kill you and take it anyway," Lartinan said.

"I don't think so," a familiar voice said. Everyone turned and they saw a man in a dark cloak come up beside Jessie. He took off his hood.

"Arden, how come you're here?" Jessie asked.

"We'd better save it for later," Arden replied.

"Arden, the traitor," Lartinan growled.

"Lartinan," Arden said.

**Meanwhile**  
"Look, maybe these two deserve what you're about to do to them," James said.

"Speak for yourself," Tom muttered.

"You see this isn't a good time..." James said but he was interrupted by Tanaia throwing the snake at him. Luckily he caught it, it still tried to bite him.

Tanaia turned to the ex-drones. "Shoot him, but remember don't kill him."

"Aaaaaw," some of the drones muttered. They aimed their guns. James threw the snake back, and one got it right in the face. All you heard was, "oh crap," from him.

Tom and Craig got away from their captives. Craig looked around quickly and he ran through the nearest door.

"Gee, what a coward," Tom muttered. One guy threw a knife at Tom, he ducked quickly, and it went towards James instead. He got out of the way and it landed in the wall. "Oh damn," Tom muttered.

James ignored him. "Do you want the knife?"

"Yeah, actually. Nobody throws knives at me and lives," Tom replied.

"We'll see about that then," James said.

"What do you mean by that?" Tom asked just before he got a knife threw at him. He ducked quickly, and it landed in one of the ex-drones. "When I said I wanted the knife, that's not what I meant."

**Back downstairs**  
Lartinan threw his cloak off. "Alai," he said. He pulled out a large knife. Arden handed Jessie one of his knives. One of the ex-drones attacked her, and two attacked Arden. Lartinan just watched the fight.

Another ex-drone attacked Jessie. She kicked one in the face, and pushed the other one into the wall.

"Woah mum, I didn't know you could do that," Duncan said.

Jessie kicked the second guy where it hurts. "Neither did I." The one she kicked in the face caught her by surprise, he pushed her into the wall. She kicked him in the leg, pushed him back a bit, then she punched him right in the face. "I knew I could do that though."

**Upstairs**  
Some more ex-drones came around the corner, they immediately started firing at Tom and James. They quickly went around the next corner. Tom looked towards the door Craig went through, he quickly went through it. James rolled his eyes and he quickly followed.

**Downstairs**  
One of the ex-drones was playing tug of war with Duncan over the chest. Eventually he pulled the chest off Duncan, he fell to the ground.

Lena finally arrived at the scene, she then attacked Lartinan from behind. The guy who got kicked where it hurts came up behind Jessie.

"Mum look out!" Duncan yelled.

It was too late, the guy hit Jessie, which knocked her unconscious. He then carried her out.

Lena turned around, "Jessie!" Lartinan pushed her against the wall, knocking Arden to the ground as well. Lartinan and the rest of the ex-drones headed out. Lartinan threw his knife towards Lena. She moved her head to the side, it just narrowly missed her.

**Upstairs**  
The ex-drones were firing straight through the door. Craig turned to James who was trying to open the nearby window. "This is crazy, it's too far down."

"Don't yell at me, it was Tom's idea," James said.

"Was not..." Tom said. He got shot in the arm. "Oh crap, do it faster you idiot!"

"What's the point, we're going to die anyway... from three floors up," Craig muttered.

"Not with my idea," Tom said, he whispered something in Craig's ear. He smiled and nodded. They both went up behind James, then they pushed him as hard as they could. He went straight through the window, and landed hard on the ground in a matter of seconds.

He raised his head slightly, "you stupid pieces of shit." Tom then immediately fell on James' back, then Craig landed on Tom's.

"That was a nice soft landing," Craig said cheerfully.

"I'm glad you're safe, Craig... now get off my back!" Tom yelled.

"Will you both get off mine!" James yelled.

Craig climbed off, Tom got up afterwards. James got up slowly afterwards. "Geeze, that freaking hurt."

Craig glanced at Tom. "How did you know that Slayers land easier?"

"They do? So much for my idea," Tom replied.

James was about to say something but he was interrupted by the gun shots firing at them from the broken window. They quickly got out of the way of the shots.

"Did anyone hear a shuttle?" Craig asked. His answer was one of the nearby Borg shuttles powering up. The three guys saw one of the ex-drones carrying Jessie into the shuttle. They were about to go towards it, when the ex-drones suddenly came out of the building firing at them. They went to the side of the building to avoid the shots.

The ex-drones, Curan and Tanaia went into the second shuttle. Both of the shuttles quickly took off.

James, Tom and Craig came back around to the front of the building. Lena, Arden and Duncan ran out of the building, then towards the three guys. Duncan ran straight to James, he picked him up.

"Arden?" Tom said questioningly.

"What are you doing here?" Craig asked.

"That's not important. The man who took Jessie is, or was part of the Maji. I know where his hideout is," Arden replied.

"Good, lets go," James said.

"We'll need some transport, it is too far away for us to get there on time by foot," Arden said.

"We have a ship in orbit, they can..." Tom said.

"No they can't, they've gone to pursue those Borg spheres," Lena said.

"Well that's their fault isn't it," Tom muttered.

"What is?" James asked.

"Since they've gone chasing after those Borg spheres, everyone on board have no chance of getting a good part in the movie," Tom replied.

"I have a hover car, we can take that. Follow me," Arden said, he headed further into the town centre. The group followed.

"What are all these ex-drones after exactly?" Lena asked.

"Those ex-drones you speak of are actually part of the Borg Resistance. They heard about the gate on this planet, and they want to use it to gain an advantage against the Borg," Arden replied.

"So why take Jessie?" Tom asked.

Arden stopped, so did everyone else. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask that."

"Why?" Duncan asked.

"Took the word right out of my mouth," Craig said.

"Didn't shut you up though," Lena muttered.

"Jessie is a lure, that's why we have to be careful when we rescue her," Arden said.

"A lure for what?" James asked.

"They want you," Arden replied.

"Cool," Tom said. James glared at him, then he smacked him on the head. He fell to the ground. Duncan started giggling.

"You see, the Resistance can't reach the gate on their own. They're not powerful enough to fight the gate guards..." Arden said.

Craig sniggered quietly, but James still heard him. He got smacked too.

"The Resistance went to Thairo to retrieve Iinan's remains. They have enough to revive him," Arden said.

"Oh, that's why they want me right," James said.

"That's correct," Arden said.

Craig and Tom got back onto their feet. "So we have to face Iinan again?" Craig moaned.

"This never would of happened if Lena read that passage right in Kiss of Death," Tom said.

Lena knocked Tom unconscious again. "It's not my fault that I don't have the right accent for that language, dope."

"Still, it still should of worked.. I mean the Kiss of Death was cured," Arden said.

"Yeah, well think about it. If it had worked we wouldn't of had that other episode or this movie," Lena said.

"I guess so," Arden said.

"Erm, to go back to the original subject. Will the Resistance be able to use the gate now, with the key and Iinan?" James asked.

"Yes, it is only a matter of time. The gate was originally used to connect this planet with Thairo, but it can be used to open portals on other planets too," Arden replied.

"You say they need the key?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, they have it," Arden replied.

Duncan shook his head. "No they don't." He rolled his sleeve up and revealed the key on his arm. "When mum wasn't looking I took it. I just wanted to see what it would look like on"

"Ohno," Arden muttered.

Everyone sighed. "What now!"

"The child has put the key on his wrist... do you know what this means?" Arden said.

"He's a girl for putting bracelet things on?" Tom asked as he came into consciousness again. He wasn't awake for long.

"No. By putting the key on his wrist the only way to open the gate is to put his own arm through the lock. According to the legend if someone does that it will awaken the army who planned to use the gate as a weapon," Arden said. Duncan gasped, everyone else just stared blankly at Arden.

Tom came into consciousness again. "What, now I'm totally lost.. James and Lena keep knocking me unconscious."

"Maybe if you shut up we wont," Lena said angrily.

"Speak for yourself," James muttered.

"We'd better get going, we haven't got much time," Arden said.

**Five minutes later, a small museum**  
A hover car pulled up outside the back doors.

"A museum, his hideout's a museum," Tom muttered.

"Yes well, no one ever goes there," Arden said.

James turned to Duncan, who was sitting in the back. "Duncan, do me a favour.. stay and guard the car."

"But I wanna kick some butt," Duncan moaned.

"Well I'll make Tom stay, and you can kick his," James said.

"Hey," Tom said.

"I don't wanna go near his butt," Duncan said.

"Charming," Tom muttered.

"Actually, I'll stay and guard the car," Lena said. Everyone stared at her in shock.

"Lena? You want to stay behind?" Craig asked in disbelief.

"Iinan's going to be revived in there, I don't wanna see it. You know I hate the sight of the dead," Lena replied.

"Then you can look after Duncan," James said.

James, Arden, Tom and Craig started to get out of the car. Duncan kicked Tom hard in the butt.

"Hey, I thought you didn't want to kick me," Tom said.

"I know, but your butt was just screaming 'kick me'," Duncan said.

Tom turned to James. "There's another one coming isn't there."

"Oh yeah," James said and he grinned.

"Maybe we should just forget the rescue mission, if we don't I'm going to have two of James' brats hitting me," Tom muttered.

"Don't forget me," James said.

"What?" Tom asked before he got knocked unconscious again.

"I really wish you'd stop doing that," Arden said.

Arden went over to the boot and he opened it. Inside there were loads of primitive, yet cool looking, weapons. "Take your pick, but don't touch that one. That one's my favourite," Arden said.

Arden took off his cloak and he dumped it in the boot, he picked up his favourite weapon which was a huge gun. "I must warn you, these weapons do generate a lot of heat."

James and Craig took off their jackets, and dumped them in the boot too. Craig went over to the car window. "Hey Lena," he said.

"Do you think I'm impressed, guess again," Lena said.

Craig sighed, "but I weight lifted with these arms for hours."

Lena rolled her eyes. "Duncan, kick him... right there."

Duncan giggled, and he kicked Craig where it hurts. He fell to the ground, crying.

"I doubt that he'd impress any girls with those arms," James muttered. All he heard was a groan.

"Where did you get that bruise from?" Arden asked.

"Long story," James muttered.

"The shape of it, that means that you're one of the Chosen Slayers," Arden said.

Tom then decided to wake up again, and he burst out laughing. "Duncan, kick him," James said.

Duncan grinned, he jumped out of the car and kicked Tom where it hurts. Duncan went back into the car giggling.

"I know that some people seem to think that Lena and I are Natural born ones, but Chosen?" James said.

"The Chosen Slayers are usually a brother and a sister. Lena must be a Natural one only," Arden said.

"My sister's dead," James said.

Arden sighed. "Then there must be only one Chosen Slayer for this generation."

"Look, you got the wrong person, it's only a bruise," James said. He walked away from the boot, stepping over Tom and Craig in the process. They were still crying on the floor.

"We'll see," Arden said.

Lena took off her jacket, and she looked at her new tattoo. It was the same shape, just more detailed. "Stupid permanent tattoos," she thought.

**Meanwhile, on the other side of the museum**  
Faye was wandering around, looking around for something. She spotted the museum, and her eyes glowed black again.

**Inside the museum, a few minutes later**  
Curan was standing in front of the jar reading from the Book of Death. A group of ex-drones were carrying a wooden slab, with Jessie on top of it. They placed it near the jar.

"Yartiyi, orleea isuni..." Curan read.

Jessie woke up and she looked around. Her hands and feet were tied up, so she couldn't move. She spotted the jar.

"Yaturai, yaturai, yaturai," Curan read.

**Meanwhile**  
Arden and James were walking through an exhibit room, full of dead people behind glass. Tom and Craig were limping behind them.

Arden and James turned around to face Tom and Craig. "Will you hurry up," they both said.

"I would but I can't," Craig moaned.

"Maybe if we kick them where it hurts they'll stop complaining," Tom said.

"You can, but I don't want Sickbay to be the first place I go to when we get back onboard the ship," Craig said.

Suddenly all of the dead people on exhibit came to life, startling the four guys.

"It's ok, they can't and wont do anything," Arden said. He continued walking. The other three guys followed him.

"I'm so glad Lena ain't here," Craig said.

"First time for everything," Tom muttered.

**Meanwhile**  
"Yaturai, yaturai, yaturai!" Curan yelled.

The jar started shaking violently. It exploded and the ashes blew out of it. They went into a shape of a man, and then it took form. Iinan appeared like he did in the previous movie. He looked around the room.

"Who revived me?" Iinan asked.

Curan stepped up. "It was I, my lord. We have the key to the famous gate."

Iinan laughed evilly. He stopped when something caught his eye, or what was left of it. Tanaia was coming over to him. She stopped when she was a foot away from him.

"Don't be scared," Curan said.

"I am not afraid. I am Makia, half reincarnated," Tanaia said.

"Only in body, but I will bring your soul back from the Underworld, then we can be together again," Iinan said.

Curan rolled his eyes and he walked away.

From above, Arden, James, Tom and Craig were watching.

"Half reincarnated?" James said questioningly.

"I have mentioned Makia before, haven't I?" Arden asked.

"Yeah," James replied.

"It is rare, but not unheard of. If a reincarnation is a twin, sometimes the soul gets separated to go into both of the twins. After hundreds of years of reincarnations, the soul twins will be so far apart that they'll never know each other," Arden said.

"Are you saying Lena's soul twin is that girl down there?" Craig asked.

"Exactly," Arden replied.

"We'd better get ready," James said.

"Ready for what, lets do it now," Tom asked.

"No, we need the right time," Arden replied.

Tom rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"I have a gift for you," Tanaia said to Iinan. She turned to face Jessie, Iinan did the same.

"Her," he said angrily.

"I thought you would like to see her die," Tanaia said. She clicked her fingers, then the ex-drones picked the slab back up. They headed towards an open fire.

"Oh crap," Jessie muttered when she spotted the fire.

"This should be good," Iinan said. Tanaia smiled.

"Just wait, I'll kill you again," Jessie said.

"That would be impossible if we kill you first," Curan said.

"Burn her!" Iinan ordered.

The ex-drones started to tip the slab sideways towards the fire.

"You bastard!" Jessie screamed, just before somebody jumped down onto the slab, and pushed her off it. They both landed beside the fire. Jessie looked up to see who pushed her off the slab. "James?" she said in surprise.

A group of ex-drones aimed guns at them both. They both went for cover behind some barrels. Gun shots started, from above as well. Iinan looked up and he saw Tom, Craig and Arden firing at them.

Lartinan passed Tanaia a gun, and they both started firing up. Tom and company ducked for cover, but continued to fire back.

"I don't think anyone was expecting that," Jessie said as James untied her hands.

"Well, someone had to do it," James muttered. Jessie untied her own feet. They both stood up. James joined in with the gun shots. Iinan spotted him.

"You!" Iinan growled, he started to come over. James panicked, and he shot Iinan. He stumbled backwards, but he wasn't hurt.

"Guys, look!" Tom yelled. Craig and Arden looked towards where Tom was looking.

"Faye?" Craig said questioningly.

Faye came upto James and Jessie. "Need a little help?" she asked. She didn't wait for an answer, she turned around. She raised her arms, and she fired what looked like an electric shock at the whole group. All but Iinan was knocked unconscious.

"Lets go," Arden said, while pushing Tom and Craig towards the corridor.

Faye narrowed her eyes at Iinan, she fired another shot at him, but he was unaffected. Iinan seemed to recognise her, and he picked up the Book of Death. He started reading it.

Faye turned to James and Jessie. "Go, I'll handle him!"

"But Faye, how..." Jessie said.

"Now!" Faye yelled with her eyes glowing.

James and Jessie didn't argue, and they headed for the stairs.

Iinan finished reading from the book, a few seconds later all the dead people on exhibit came up behind Iinan.

"Can't do your own dirty work, Iinan. Fine, you win the first round," Faye said. She followed James and Jessie up the stairs.

"Go after them!" Iinan ordered. The dead people did as they were told. "She'll be back," Iinan said in an ominous voice.

Jessie, James, Arden, Tom and Craig met back up at the car. Lena climbed out of it.

"Went well, huh?" Lena said questioningly.

"Er, not really," James muttered.

"Why don't I like the sound of this," Lena said.

"There's lots of dead people coming our way," Jessie said.

"Ohno, Iinan's cast that spell again," Arden muttered to himself.

"Dead bodies, oh crap," Lena muttered.

Faye came upto the group looking a little too calm. "They're not far behind, prepare."

"Fine, I'll prepare. Just give me a blindfold," Lena said.

Faye glared at Lena, she quickly shook it off. "What's her problem?"

Lena shuddered and she went back into the car. Everyone else turned their heads and sure enough the dead army was in sight. Arden, Tom, James and Craig aimed their rifles at the army, then they began to fire.

The army continued despite all the shooting. The remaining suddenly lunged at the group. Jessie instinctly raised her hands to protect herself, when she did so the army froze.

"What the hell," Tom said.

"Never mind, kill them quickly," Arden ordered.

The other guys did as they were told, the remaining dead people were shot to the ground.

"How the hell did they freeze like that?" Craig asked.

Faye looked Jessie's way. "I know," she said quietly, no-one heard her.

Duncan and Lena got out of the car. Jessie beckoned James over to her, they both hugged each other. Everyone but Arden rolled their eyes. "Oh please," Tom and Craig muttered when they started kissing.

Duncan walked away, "get a room." Suddenly somebody grabbed him and they ran towards the side of the building. The group recovered from the shock and they all ran after the guy and Duncan.

Before they reached the side of the building they heard two shuttles take off. When the group got to the side of the building they couldn't see the shuttles anywhere.

"Shit," James muttered.

"What the hell!" Tom squeaked. Everyone turned to him.

"What now?" Lena groaned.

"Jessie, what's happened to your eyes?" Tom asked nervously.

Everyone turned to Jessie, who for some reason now had only black in her eyes. "What are you all looking at?" she asked angrily

"Jessie, your eyes are black," James said.

"That's not right," Jessie muttered.

"We'd better get to my hover car," Arden said carefully.

"Good idea, she's freaking me out," Tom muttered.

The group quickly made their way back towards the hover car.

**END OF PART ****TWO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Borg Shuttle 1**  
Tanaia was standing in front of the window. Iinan walked up to her side.

"I will now go to the gate, wake the army of Anaspa," Iinan said.

"Use the gate to conquer any world we wish, then we can rule the universe together," Makia finished. Iinan smiled at her as Curan came up behind the two.

"My lord, we now have the key. Unfortunately it is on the arm of a young boy," Curan said.

"That is fine, somebody needs to have it on their arm for the army to awake," Iinan said. He turned to face Tanaia, he walked closer to her.

As Tanaia backed away she suddenly found herself on a balcony in an ancient looking city. Iinan, fully regenerated, was in front of her. She and Iinan then started to kiss.

Curan watched in disgust as Makia kissed the rotting Iinan. He shuddered a little, then he walked away.

**Back in the city**  
"There's nothing to worry about," Arden said.

"Er, I think there is," James said.

"For one thing they cannot hurt the boy, the key protects whoever is wearing it," Arden said.

"They'll be on their way to that gate though, we don't even know where to go," Tom said.

Craig smiled. "That's not accurate, Tommy."

"Oh really, how do you know where it is?" Tom asked.

"I don't, but I know someone who will," Craig replied.

**The next day, the Janain Desert**  
The desert was nice and peaceful. Not a sound could be heard. The silence was broken by the sound of what looked like an electric powered train coming along the tracks.

"If in the unlikely event of Iinan needing help, we'll need the Book of Death. Keep it with you," Curan said as he handed Tanaia the book.

Lartinan came in carrying Duncan. He put him onto the floor in front of him. "Lena, how come you're here?"

Tanaia glanced back at Curan, then she knelt down in front of Duncan. "It's Tanaia little boy, now shut up and behave."

"What does behave mean?" Duncan asked.

Tanaia smiled. "Trust me, if you don't do it, you'll wish you had."

"Iinan wishes to meet the boy," Curan said.

Lartinan pushed Duncan forward into the train's next room. The opposite door opened and the three guys from the temple came in.

"This is nice, very nice," the lead guy said.

"What took you so long?" Curan asked.

"Don't stress old man, you could have a heartattack you know. We had things to take care of," the lead guy replied.

"You know the deal, curses and all," Yash said.

"You and curses, don't you ever go a day without mentioning them," the third guy said.

"What's our chore, old man?" the lead guy asked.

Curan laughed slightly. "You'll see, Tanaia?"

Tanaia smiled, "follow me, gentlemen."

**The next room**  
Iinan was standing at the far end of the room, with a dark cloak on. He had a mask on to cover his decomposed face. He turned to Duncan.

"I know you can understand me, little one. You are the chosen one, you will open the gate of Abatua, and take me anywhere I want," Iinan said.

"What if I get lost?" Duncan asked.

Iinan laughed quietly and he knelt down in front of Duncan. "You have an odd sense of humour, boy. You are your father's son. But I know something you don't. That key is gift, and a curse," Iinan replied.

"You're freaking me out," Duncan muttered.

"Let me put it simply boy, if you do not enter the gate's home when the sun strikes on the third day the key will suck all the life out of you," Iinan said.

"Oh crap," Duncan stuttered.

"Indeed. It would be a good idea if you don't get lost... wouldn't it?" Iinan said slyly.

"My parents are going to kick your arse," Duncan said.

Iinan sighed, he removed his mask. Duncan freaked and he backed away from Iinan. "I don't think so, somehow."

**Elsewhere in the desert, a small village**  
Arden's hover car stopped outside a small building. The gang got out of it.

"This is it?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, this is the place. I wonder if he remembers me," Craig replied.

The door to the building opened, and a small man came out. He took one look at Craig and he panicked.

"Hiya, Izan!" Craig said. The guy backed away, and he ran back inside the building, locking the door behind him. "Hey, you cheeky buggar!" Craig yelled at the door.

Lena tried not to laugh, "he definitely remembers you."

"I guess he's a little shy," Craig muttered, ignoring Lena's comment.

"We haven't got time for this," James said.

Jessie groaned. "I hate people like that, I just wanna.." she was saying as she waving her hands in front of her. The door to the building burst open. Everyone stared blankly at it.

"Erm ookay," Tom muttered.

"Erm, somebody get our stuff," James said.

"What stuff?" Tom asked.

"Duh, the guns," James replied.

"Oh right, go on Craig," Tom said.

"No, I'm the only one who knows that guy," Craig moaned.

"Tom, you go," Jessie said.

"But..." Tom muttered. Jessie glared at him with the black eyes again. He freaked out, and he ran back towards the hover car. Arden went further into the town as the others went inside the building.

"Whatever you want, I don't care. Forget it, human. I'm not getting shot in the arse again, it's my second most sensitive area," Izan rambled on. The group just watched him as he rambled on and picking stuff up.

"What happened?" Lena asked.

Craig was about to answer, but Izan answered for him. "It was just the other day. We were just out and about, he wanted to save three girls from this gun man. I got shot, he got off scots free."

"Three girls? Izan, you and me should talk," Lena said. Craig glanced at her with a confused look on his face.

"Only if you don't shoot me in the arse. Let me tell you though, I'm not doing any jobs that involve him, I don't care about the price," Izan said. James and Jessie went up closer to Izan, he took one look at Jessie and he got scared.

"Look, our son's been kidnapped. We'll pay you anything, just help us," James said.

"Ok, ok, just tell that woman of yours to stop staring at me like that," Izan stuttered.

Jessie and James glanced at each other. She still had the black eye look. "What's he on about?" Jessie asked.

"Those black eyes aren't permanent are they?" James replied. Jessie sighed as she shook her head.

Lena tapped Craig on the shoulder, she pointed behind her. They both turned their heads, and they saw a guy in a bath reading a paper. They both giggled quietly.

"What do you want from me then?" Izan asked.

"Erm do you know where this gate is?" James replied questioningly.

"Oh the gate of Abatua, yeah I do. But I wouldn't advice going there, if you go into that surrounding oasis you'll never come back out," Izan replied.

"Perhaps we didn't make ourselves clear, we want to go there," Jessie said. Izan looked scared again as he looked at her.

"Ok, just don't hurt me, ok," Izan stuttered.

Jessie smiled and she turned back to James. "I could get used to this."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to get shot in the arse," Izan muttered.

**L****ater**  
The whole group were heading towards the back of the building. Arden was with them again.

"Craig, are you sure this guy's reliable?" Lena asked.

"Yeah he's reliable, ish," Craig replied. They all turned the corner and they saw a huge air balloon. Izan walked up to the group.

"Isn't she a beauty?" he asked proudly.

"It's a fucking balloon," James replied.

"Yeah, of course it is," Izan said.

"You know, you were right," James said.

Izan looked puzzled. "About what?"

"Turn around," James said.

"What for?" Izan asked.

"I'm going to shoot you in the ass," James replied and he pulled out a small gun.

Izan panicked, and he held is hands up. "Woah woah, big guy. The balloon's fast, and quiet. Perfect for sneaking up on people. Just spare me."

Tom sniggered. "Big guy?"

"Do you want to get shot?" James asked.

"No, but I think Izan's got a sight problem. You're a little runt compared to me," Tom replied.

Jessie glared at Tom with the black eyes again. "Hey, I'm smaller than he is, what are you trying to say?"

Tom tried not to look scared. "Ok, ok, I guess I can't mess with you two anymore."

"Don't look my way," Lena warned.

"I call anyone who tries to hurt me, big guy. It's a compliment, it usually works," Izan said.

"Can we go now?" Arden asked.

**Later that day, on the balloon**  
"They say that the army would return one day to conquer the universe with the gates," Arden was saying.

"One question. Where did you read this stuff?" Craig asked.

"Another question, what three girls?" Lena asked.

"Oh, are you jealous, Lena?" Tom sniggered. His answer was a very Janeway deathglare. "Never mind," Tom stuttered.

"They needed help, so I helped them," Craig replied.

"And?" Lena said questioningly.

"And they thanked me, then left," Craig said.

"Oh so they didn't go 'my hero', that kinda crap," Lena said.

"If they did there was probably something wrong with them," Tom sniggered.

"Screw you, Tom," Craig muttered.

Tom smiled jokingly. He turned to Arden. "So, er, how come Jessie's all black eyed?"

"Cos she's a witch," Faye muttered from the side of the balloon. Lena, Tom and Craig stared at her oddly.

"Yeah I knew that already," Tom said.

"Actually she is correct," Arden said.

"If she is a witch, how come she doesn't have any powers?" Lena asked.

"Oh she does, she's proved that already," Faye muttered.

"She has, when?" Craig asked.

Faye sighed. "When Iinan's soldiers froze, that was her. That door opened because of her too."

"She was just as confused as the rest of us, so that's not right," Tom said.

"It is correct. She has the power now, she's just not aware of it. Witches are never born with the power, it comes in time," Faye said.

"Ok, Annika and Juna don't have black eyes. Why does Jessie have them?" Lena asked.

"Black eyes usually represent evil," Faye replied.

Lena, Craig and Tom glanced at each other. "Then shouldn't Annika and Juna, the evil sisters, have the black eyes instead of Jessie," Craig asked.

"You don't believe me, do you. I don't care," Faye said, and she turned away.

"Next question, what's up with her?" Tom asked.

"Don't know, but she isn't the Faye we know," Craig replied.

Meanwhile James and Jessie were at the front of the balloon, watching the view. "This is fast, I hate to know what slow's like," Jessie muttered.

"Yeah. If that guy wasn't flying this piece of crap, I'd shoot him," James said.

"No you wouldn't, knowing you you'd just hit him," Jessie said.

"Yeah, I guess I would normally. Just right now I'm ready to kill someone," James said.

Jessie smiled and she placed her hand on top of his. "Just don't try to kill me, cos I'm in the mood to fight back."

James laughed slightly and he put his arm around her. "Yes ma'am."

**The next day**  
Tanaia came upto Yash and the other two guys.

"About time too, I thought you had a chore for us," the lead guy said angrily.

"I do now, come on in," Tanaia said, she went through the nearest door. The three guys followed her into a dark room. As soon as they were inside Tanaia walked out and slammed the door shut.

"What kind of chore is this?" the lead guy asked.

"This place is cursed," Yash said.

"Oh for crying out loud. How can a train be cursed? You're obsessed, next you'll be saying our shuttle is cursed," the third guy said.

The lead guy turned to the other two. "Give it a rest, will ya!"

Yash and the third guy screamed, the lead guy turned around and he saw Iinan coming towards them. The lead guy started to panic and he fired his gun at him.

Iinan pushed the lead guy out of the way, and he crashed into the wall. Iinan grabbed a hold of the third guy. He opened his mouth and he started to suck the skin off the guy. He regenerated a little, then he let the third guy drop to the ground.

"Oh crap!" the lead guy yelled. Iinan smiled at the remaining two men.

**Meanwhile**  
"Are we nearly there yet?" Duncan asked as he sat opposite Lartinan.

"No," Lartinan replied.

"Why?" Duncan asked.

"Because we're not," Lartinan growled.

"Why?" Duncan asked.

"Because!" Lartinan snapped.

"Why?" Duncan asked.

"Because!" Lartinan yelled and he threw his knife down near Duncan's hand. The blade went in between his two fingers.

"Oh cool, that was brill. Perfect aim!" Duncan laughed.

"What are you talking about, I missed," Lartinan muttered.

Lartinan started drumming his fingers, so did Duncan. Lartinan was about to attack Duncan again.

"I need the bog," Duncan said quickly.

**Meanwhile**  
Tanaia opened the door and she stepped inside the room. She stepped over the three bodies and she came face to face with a fully regenerated Iinan. She bowed at him, but he stopped her by placing his hand underneath her chin. She looked back up at him.

**Meanwhile, again**  
Lartinan pushed Duncan into the bathroom. Duncan looked around, it was disgusting. It looked like it hasn't been cleaned in years. He looked back at Lartinan.

Lartinan pushed Duncan again. "Hurry up!"

Duncan looked around again. "Eeew, do I have to go here."

"NOW!" Lartinan yelled.

Duncan looked up at him in disgust. "I can't go if someone's watching."

Lartinan groaned and he turned around.

"I don't trust you, you'll look," Duncan said.

Lartinan glared at him over his shoulder. He walked out and slammed the door.

Duncan jumped up at the bars on the window. Obviously he couldn't pull them apart. He looked down at the toilet, his face cringed. "Oh geeze, can't anyone flush the toilet!" He pressed down on the flush, as he did so he saw that the water was going down a hole in the train. He pressed the emergency stop button, which immediately stopped the train.

Meanwhile Iinan looked around the room he was in. "The boy," he said.

Duncan ran away from the train as quick as he could, he ran into what looked like an outdoor temple.

Iinan and Tanaia came out of the train. They saw Duncan run into the distance. "Don't worry, he wont get away," Iinan said slyly.

Duncan reached the far end of the temple thing. He looked around, no one was following him. He sighed and he sat down behind a large stone. He then saw someone coming towards him. He panicked and he stood up. Iinan came up in front of him which made Duncan calm down.

"Dad? How come you're here?" he asked nervously.

Iinan laughed quietly, he beckoned Duncan over to him. Duncan lost control of himself and he found himself going closer to Iinan. "Your father's not here boy, you've seen the last of him."

**Back on the balloon**  
Jessie was still at the front of the balloon, she felt a strange wind blowing past her. A voice was being carried through it, the voice was familiar. She looked around the balloon, Arden was talking to James and Craig. Lena and Tom were by the side of the balloon. Her eyes then focused on Faye.

Faye turned around, as she did so she turned into somebody else. "What are you looking at?"

"Unu?" Jessie muttered, and she quickly turned back around. She looked back, and Faye was still looking over the side of the balloon like nothing happened.

"I do not understand why you wont believe me," Arden said.

"For one thing Lena's stronger than I am, yet you're saying she's only a Natural one and I'm a Chosen," James said.

"If you don't accept the truth then you wont be able to live to your expectations," Arden said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" James asked.

Arden sighed, "never mind."

Jessie felt the wind again, she also heard the voice again. This time she understood what it was saying. "It's time to remember who you are."

Meanwhile Iinan and Tanaia were kneeling next to each other. Iinan had the Book of Death in front of him. "Our love was a true love, a love that continued through all of our past lives. It will continue for incarnations to come, forever."

He leaned forward and he waved his hand in front of them both. They saw into the past. Both Tanaia and Jessie were in the flashback like they were re-living it.

Jessie, or rather Unu, was on a balcony opposite another building. The balcony wasn't that far above the ground. She saw Iinan on the opposite balcony, then she saw Makia coming upto him. Unu narrowed her eyes at them both, then she watched in horror as she saw them both kissing. They stopped suddenly when the sound of somebody slamming a nearby door occurred.

"The king, what should we do," Iinan was saying.

"It's ok, just go and hide," Makia said.

"Makia?" a familiar voice called.

Makia put her hand behind her back as Unu's father came upto her.

"Who was in here with you?" Unu's father asked.

"No one," Makia replied.

Iinan came up behind Unu's father. He turned around to face him. "Iinan, what are you doing here?"

Unu saw Makia pull out a knife. She leaned over the side of the balcony, "guards, my father needs you now!" she yelled. The guards outside of the building rushed inside but it was too late. Makia plunged the knife into her father's back.

Iinan also pulled out a knife, and he also stabbed him. Unu watched the pair stab her father countless times. She screamed and she fell over the balcony.

Everyone in the balloon heard Jessie scream, they saw her go over the side of the balloon. James, Lena and Tom were the first to react. They rushed over and caught her by the legs just in time.

"You must go, now!" Makia screamed.

"No, I'm not going to leave you!" Iinan yelled. His followers quickly arrived on the scene and they dragged him away. "Makia!" he yelled.

"Iinan!" Makia screamed as the guards arrived. She turned to them. "He is no longer in his way, and neither am I," she said, and she stabbed herself with her own knife.

Tanaia fell unconscious, Iinan started reading from the book. A dark grey cloud came towards Tanaia. It went inside her after Iinan finished speaking from the book. Tanaia woke up again. She looked around and she saw Iinan.

"Iinan?" she said.

"Makia," Iinan said.

**The balloon**  
Everyone except Faye and Izan were sitting near each other. "What I'd like to know is what are these hallucinations trying to tell her," James said.

"There shouldn't be anything left to tell..." Arden said.

"They're memories, I saw Makia and Iinan killing Unu's father. Unu fell over the balcony in shock," Jessie muttered.

"But I thought Unu lived after that, she fell for Iinan. That seems strange since he killed her father," Lena said.

"He was into witchcraft, the stories say she was brainwashed so he could use her to gain control of both planets. After all she was going to be the queen after her father died," Arden said.

"It wasn't a very high balcony, anyone would survive that drop," Jessie muttered.

"I believe there is more to the hallucinations. You originally thought that the hallucinations were just trying to tell her that the key was in danger. But maybe they're telling her something else,"Arden said.

"What else could they be telling her?" James asked.

"I know exactly what, it's exactly what I've been telling you. It all adds up," Arden replied.

"Er, what?" Jessie said.

"James is a Chosen Slayer, you are the protector of the gate key, and your son holds the key to the gate. Three sides to the pyramid," Arden said.

"What's the Slayer part got to do with it?" James asked.

"Jessie can't protect the key on her own," Arden replied.

"How does the witch stuff fit in?" Tom asked.

"What witch stuff?" Jessie asked angrily. Tom cowered.

"Remember the soldiers freezing on the spot? The door opening on it's own. You did that. Your powers are developing," Arden replied.

"Gee, I thought those people from 'Cause & Effect' were joking about that," Jessie muttered.

"The witch stuff doesn't fit into the pyramid theory. Jessie probably has witch powers because Unu was involved in witchcraft. Iinan was too, but men can't naturally be witches. All of this was planned thousands of years ago," Arden said.

"How does this story end?" Lena asked.

"That's for you lot to decide," Arden replied.

"Convenient," James muttered.

"There is a fine line between convenience and fate," Arden said.

**The next day**  
The balloon landed outside the temple thing. The train was still there but the place was deserted.

"Jess, are you sure this is the right place?" James asked.

"Not now, I had a feeling that Duncan had been here," Jessie replied.

"Hmm, you have to remember your witch senses will not have fully developed. We'll split up anyway," Arden said.

The group split up, and they looked around the temple. Jessie saw a chain that was tied to a post. She went over to it, then she picked it up. She suddenly saw Duncan at what looked like a valley. Then everything went back to normal.

"Guys!" she yelled. Everyone ran upto her.

"What, what is it?" James asked.

"I have no idea, I just saw Duncan at this valley, then it went back to normal," Jessie muttered.

"Does that mean he's there already, or he's nearly there?" Craig asked.

"We have no way of knowing. Either way we'd better be quick," Arden replied. They all rushed back towards the balloon.

**An hour and a half later**  
Iinan was in the middle of small river in the valley Jessie saw. Duncan, Lartinan and Makia were at the shore. Iinan looked up and he saw the group's balloon flying not far in front of him. Duncan, Makia and Lartinan also noticed.

Lartinan turned to Duncan, he picked him up and shook him roughly. "You lead them here, didn't you.. tell me how!"

"Lartinan, leave the boy alone," Iinan said.

Lartinan slowly put Duncan back on the ground.

"I hope your parents enjoyed their trip, because it's about to end," Iinan said. He raised his arms into the air. The river rose around him as he did so. He pushed his hands forward, then all the water in the river went rushing after the balloon as a huge wave.

The group on the balloon heard something strange. They all looked around nervously to see what it was. Izan turned around, and he saw the wave coming towards them.

"We're in trouble!" he screamed. Everyone turned and they saw the wave. Izan pulled a lever and the balloon went a lot faster forward.

Faye held onto the side watching the wave calmly. "So Iinan, trying to pull another one of your tricks. Well two can play at that game." She climbed onto the edge of the balloon, yet she managed to keep her balance. She raised her own arms into the air and the wave went into the opposite direction.

Iinan narrowed his eyes and he looked back up. He pushed his hands forward again.

The wave came back towards the balloon way, a lot faster than before. Faye tried pushing her hands forward to send it back, but it was too strong. "I can't do it!" she yelled. She quickly climbed back into the balloon.

Jessie put her own hands in front of her, and the wave stopped in it's tracks. She turned to the others. "Hey, I did that," she said. Everyone sighed. Jessie dropped her hands down to her sides, when she did so the wave unfroze and it collided with the balloon.

Iinan headed back to the shore. The river was now only a few centimetres deep.

Iinan went upto Duncan and he placed his hand on his head. Duncan pushed his hand away.

**The ****oasis**** around the gate**  
The balloon was in a right state. They had crashed in the middle of some trees. Everyone but Izan and Craig had climbed down from the balloon.

"We're going to get Duncan back then we'll be coming back so make it quick," Craig said.

"Oh yeah, that's realistic. I'll need a heck of a lot of gas to fill this balloon up again. Do you see a good place that has gas, huh?" Izan asked.

"If you had a balloon that took hot air, you could fill it up easily," Craig said. He climbed down from the balloon.

"What's that suppose to mean!" Izan yelled.

The group headed further into the forest. Izan sighed, "nice knowing you."

Tom looked around the group. "Hey, where's Faye?"

"It isn't Faye," Lena said.

"Ok, where's Faye's body?" Tom asked.

Everyone looked around, they couldn't see her anywhere. "We'll have to worry about her later," James said.

A few minutes later the group were on higher ground, the side of a large hill. They were sorting out their weaponry. Tom was looking at a small cave.

"Hey guys look, skulls in the wall. I'd love to know how they do that," he said.

Everyone's eyes widened when they stared at him. Tom shook it off and turned away from them.

"So, Tom and Craig will stay here while the rest of us go down there and fight," Arden said.

"Good plan," Craig said.

"Coward," Lena muttered.

"I'm not cowardly, I just fight better with a weapon in my hands," Craig said.

"Whatever," Lena said.

Arden went up to Craig. "Are you any good with that?"

Craig patted the rifle he had. "I wouldn't be in a security team if I wasn't."

Arden nodded. "What about him."

"Tom? I dunno and don't care either," Craig muttered.

James went over to Jessie who was sorting out her rifle. "I don't see why you're coming with us."

Jessie raised her eyebrow. "You never know when you need a witch, besides I can kick butt better than you."

"You're going to have to prove that to me one day," James said.

Jessie smiled. "You're on."

"Do you think Duncan will be ok?" James asked.

"If he takes after you two, he will have annoyed his captors to death," Tom said. He looked up, and he glanced at James and Jessie. They were staring at him. "Did I say that out loud?" Everyone nodded. "Damn."

"It's alright, Tom. We'll just have to hurt you later," Jessie said.

"Are we all ready to go?" Arden asked.

"Just a sec," Lena said, she pulled her jacket off and she put some sunglasses on. "Lets kick ass."

"Lena, you're scaring me," Craig said.

"Aaaw, you poor little baby," Lena said as she went up to Craig. "Do you want Tommy wommy to give you a nice big hug?"

"Nah, he just wants a nice big hug off you, followed by a big smoochy kiss," Tom said. Everyone stared at him. "Did I say that out loud too?" The look on Lena's face was his answer. "Something tells me I'm dead meat," Tom muttered.

"Oh yeah, but I think a bit of dead meat would be better off," Lena said. She and Arden headed down the hill. Lena smacked Tom in the arm on her way past.

"Er, aren't you two going?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking of practising kicking butt on you," James said.

Tom looked at Craig and glanced back James' way. "You don't have to do that, do it to Craig."

"I didn't do anything you moron," Craig said.

James and Jessie followed Lena and Arden down the hill. Tom got out of the way so he didn't get hit. They were half way down when Jessie stopped. James stopped too, and he went upto her.

"What's up?" James asked.

"Nothing, just a bit worried that's all," Jessie muttered. She continued down the hill, James followed her. She stopped again, turned around. She and James kissed. They broke away abruptly then continued down the hill.

Meanwhile Iinan and Makia were leading the ex-drones through the forest. They passed lots of skeletons and rotting corpses.

"What the hell happened here?" Lartinan said questioningly, he pulled out his large knife.

Everyone stopped when a strange eerie wind blew past. "Something is coming," Curan muttered.

Iinan put his arm around Makia. "They can't harm me, stay close."

The ground started shaking violently, a lot of the drones fell to the ground. Suddenly thousands of arms burst out of the ground. Some of them grabbed a hold of people's legs, they pulled them to the ground. Then all the ones pulled to the ground fell down holes that appeared out of nowhere, resulting in screams.

Iinan turned to Curan. "Get the key, the boy wont survive this... if he dies with the key on it'll be destroyed!"

Curan nodded then he turned to Lartinan. "Retrieve that key, and quickly."

"With pleasure," Lartinan muttered, he turned around then went back the way he came.

Duncan saw Lartinan coming his way, he pulled his arm out of an ex-drone's grip then he ran as fast as he could.

More of the ex-drones went down into the ground as Lena, James, Jessie and Arden arrived at the scene.

"What's going on?" Lena asked.

"The guards of the gate, we'd better hurry," Arden replied. The four split up, and they searched around.

Lartinan quickly caught up with Duncan. He saw his parents, and Lena. "Mum, dad!" he screamed.

"They can't help you, lets remove that key," Lartinan said, he tried to grab Duncan's arm. Suddenly he was thrown to the ground by an invisible force. He pulled himself to his feet, then he saw James and Jessie near Duncan.

"Nice try witch, give me that key," Lartinan said.

Jessie picked Duncan up, then she handed him to James. "Take him, I can handle this guy."

"Jessie, I'm not.." James said.

"Go, or he'll get Duncan!" Jessie yelled.

James sighed, and he headed away slowly. "Good luck." He then left the area quickly.

"That was a big mistake," Lartinan sneered.

"We'll see," Jessie said.

Meanwhile Lena and Arden were fighting the ex-drones. Gun shots from above were hitting nearby ex-drones as well. More of them disappeared into the ground. James and Duncan came upto them.

"Where's Jessie?" Lena asked as she threw a drone into a tree. James went up to her.

"Just take Duncan, I'm going to help her," James said.

"She is a witch, she's stronger than any other human. She'll be fine," Arden said.

Lena took Duncan off James anyway. "Yeah but these are ex Borg drones, they're stronger than humans too."

Jessie pushed Lartinan into a tree, and she held him up against it. Lartinan sneered, "not bad, for a witch." He pushed her to the ground. He went upto her, she kicked him in the leg which made him stumble. She climbed back onto her feet, she hit him in the face, then she pushed him to the ground. One of the hands came up from the ground and dragged him down.

Jessie backed away from the hole. A man came up behind her and aimed his gun at her. She heard a gunshot.

Tom and Craig were firing their rifles at any ex-drone they could see. Tom glanced further to the left, he saw Lartinan fall into the ground. Then he saw a guy come up behind Jessie. Tom quickly fired the rifle at the guy.

Jessie slowly turned around after hearing only one gunshot. She saw the guy behind her drop to the ground. She looked up at Tom and Craig.

James, quickly followed by Lena, Duncan and Arden, came upto Jessie.

"Where's that guy?" James asked.

Jessie smiled, she pointed at the hole in the ground.

"We should get out of here now, without the key Iinan wont be able to open the gate," Arden said.

"But... that Iinan guy told me that the key will kill me if I don't reach the home of the gate. Sunrise, today," Duncan said in a panicky voice.

James and Jessie glanced at each other. "Oh crap," they both said.

"Ditto," Lena muttered as a ray of light started to peak over the horizon. Without wasting a second, the group ran as fast as they could through the forest. Arden ran in a different direction to the rest of them.

"Jess, where did Arden go?" Lena yelled back at Jessie.

"I don't know!" Jessie yelled back.

Meanwhile Tom and Craig got to the bottom of the hill. "Which way did they go?" Tom asked.

Craig pointed in front of him, "I think this way."

"You'd better be right," Tom muttered, then he started running in that direction. Craig quickly followed him.

Duncan started to slow down, he stumbled a bit. James stopped, he picked Duncan up, then kept on running. Lena wasn't that far behind, she glanced back at Jessie. Lena slowed down to let Jessie catch up. The sun's light wasn't that far behind them all. Tom and Craig were not that far behind them.

Meanwhile James and Duncan reached a large clearing. In the centre of it all was a huge stone building. The sun's light was already a metre behind them, so they went towards it anyway.

With the sunlight nearly on James' back, he jumped through the no door opening, onto the ground. The sunlight just started to shine upon the building.

James sat up against the wall, Duncan just lay on the ground. The key on his wrist became loose, so he threw it as far away as he could.

Jessie and Lena ran into the clearing. They both stopped as they saw both James and Duncan just inside of the building.

"Oh thank god, they made it," Jessie said.

Lena, still trying to catch her breath, nodded her head.

Faye came into the clearing, she pulled something from behind her back as she went upto Jessie. Before she knew what was going on Faye had plunged a knife into her chest.

Lena was about to react but something threw her a few metres away. James saw what happened, he quickly got onto his feet then he ran towards the scene. Duncan got up, then he followed.

Faye pulled the knife out, she watched Jessie fall to the ground with an evil smile on her face. She then turned around just in time to get hit right in the face by James. She fell to the ground.

Tom and Craig came into the clearing. Craig went immediately over to Lena, Tom went over to James and Jessie. James knelt down beside Jessie. Her eyes were closed, and she wasn't breathing.

"Ohno," Tom muttered. Duncan finally arrived, he stood next to James. He was just staring at Jessie's body, unaware to what else was going on.

Craig and Lena came over, they stood beside Tom. Duncan turned their way with tears in his eyes. He went over to Lena, she knelt down and she hugged him.

Faye pulled herself to her feet, when she did so she pulled a small container out of her pocket. "So touching, but so unnecessary. I mean that stupid ship of yours can easily revive her right." She started to open the container, "at least they could of, but not now."

She then opened the container, a strange gust of wind came out of it. A humanoid form, yet decomposed, appeared next to Faye. With that Faye collapsed, and the other form came to life. Before everyone's eyes Jessie decomposed incredibly quickly, and the humanoid regenerated to form Unu.

Lena shuddered, she hid her face behind Duncan who looked like he was going to throw up.

Unu stretched and sighed. "Oh that feels much better. It's much better to have my own body back."

Unu looked down at what was left of Jessie's body. "I didn't think that Kiss of Death thing would still work, it's a wonderful ceremony isn't it? All I needed to do was stab her in the heart and be done with it."

Tom and Craig looked down at James who was still kneeling beside Jessie. They backed off a metre when he finally looked up at Unu. He had a ferocious look on his face, not to mention that his eyes had turned red.

"What's going on, I can't see?" Lena asked.

"Oh nothing, just James is incredibly pissed, he's got red eyes... he didn't have red eyes before," Tom stuttered.

"Uhoh, I hate it when that happens," Lena muttered. Tom and Craig glanced down at her.

Unu smiled nervously. "Oh of course, you're one of the Slayers aren't ya... I'd better not stick around then." She then disappeared in an instant.

James slowly stood up. Tom and Craig backed away another metre. What Tom and Craig didn't know was that Iinan and Makia were heading into the building. Only James spotted them, they noticed that he did then they went into the building quicker.

"Has anything else happened?" Lena asked.

"Why don't you open your eyes?" Tom asked quietly.

"I don't wanna," Lena moaned.

Craig noticed James going back towards the building. "James, where are you going?"

Tom and Duncan then saw him going. Lena stood up, with her eyes closed. She opened one eye, then she shuddered. She grabbed a hold of the nearest person, who was Craig, then hid behind him. Tom rolled his eyes.

The four of them heard a groan from the ground. They saw Faye was waking up. Tom knelt down, he helped her to her feet.

"Hey, who hit me? Where the hell am I?" Faye asked as she placed her hand on her face.

"Long story, we..." Tom muttered but he was interrupted by Faye screaming.

"What the hell is that?" Faye screamed as she pointed at Jessie's remains.

Tom winced, "I don't think you want to know."

Meanwhile Curan was wandering around the building. Something gold spotted his eye, it was the key. He rushed over to it, then he picked it up.

As that was happening Iinan and Makia were heading down a corridor that was somehow lit with torches. Makia was carrying the Book of Death. Iinan stopped in his tracks, Makia put her hand on his arm.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Unu, she's here... she's regenerated," Iinan replied.

"That means.." Makia said.

"Yes, that Slayer will think we helped her regenerate. He'll be after us no doubt, nothing to worry about," Iinan said. Makia didn't look so confidant as Iinan continued going down the corridor. She followed him.

Curan put the key onto his wrist as he came to a huge door. It had a narrow hole in the middle of it. Curan walked over to it, he put his arm through it. The room suddenly became lighter as he did so. Curan couldn't pull his arm out, the key had become stuck in the lock.

James came into the room. He looked around, he acted like he didn't notice Curan stuck. He spotted a statue that was holding a real axe.

"You're too late, human. I've opened the gate, and I've awoken the army. Iinan will destroy the leader and take command," Curan sneered, despite his position.

James pulled the axe out of the statue's hand. "Not when he's dead," he said quietly.

Curan laughed, but his laughter was short lived as a burning sensation came over his entire hand. He screamed in agony. The key loosened, and he pulled his painful hand out of the lock. What was left was just bones. He took one look at what remained of his hand and he screamed.

Back outside Duncan was sitting on the floor next to Lena and Craig. Faye was sitting nearby looking confused. Tom was kneeling beside Jessie. Lena had her arm around Duncan, he was still crying.

"Think of it this way Dunc, she's gone to a better place," Lena said.

"Yeah, like it says in that book thing," Craig said.

Duncan raised his head like a lightbulb came on in his head. "Book, that's it."

"What?" Craig said questioningly. Tom turned to the others.

Lena smiled. "The Book of Death, why didn't I think of that."

She and Duncan stood up, they rushed towards the building. Faye, Tom and Craig glanced at each other. "You know, you're carrying Jessie," Tom said to Craig.

"No, you are," Craig said.

"No, you're carrying her," Tom said.

"But Lena wont want to touch me if she knows that I touched a dead person," Craig said.

"Oh boo hoo, what else is new," Tom said.

"Come on guys!" Lena yelled. Faye looked her way, she followed her.

Tom and Craig glanced at Jessie nervously, then they looked back at each other.

Meanwhile Iinan and Makia reached the end of the narrow corridor. They entered a huge room. Straight ahead of them was a wider corridor leading to a huge door.

"It's time, Makia, you stay here," Iinan said.

"No, you can't take him on your own. Besides what happens if the Slayer interferes.." Makia said.

"I can handle both," Iinan said. Makia put the Book of Death down, then she grabbed his arm to stop him.

"But I don't want to lose you again," Makia said.

"You will not," Iinan said. He got his arm out of her grip, then he ran down the wide corridor. Makia started to follow him, but she stopped half way. "No, Iinan!" she screamed.

Lena, Faye and Duncan were going down the narrow corridor. They came to a two way junction. Tom and Craig weren't far behind them. Tom was the one carrying Jessie.

"Which way?" Craig asked.

Lena looked at the writing on the wall. "I don't know much of this damn language, it'll take a while to figure it out."

"Go right," Duncan said. Lena glanced down at him.

"Why?" Lena asked.

"There's an arrow," Duncan said. He looked up at Lena.

"Gee Lena, a kid knows more than you," Tom said.

Lena growled. "If you didn't have somebody who was dead in your arms, I would turn around and smack you one." She went right, so did Duncan, Faye and Craig. Tom sighed, he followed the others. What they didn't know was that Unu was not that far behind them.

**A few minutes later**  
Makia was watching the huge door with a more confident look on her face. She heard footsteps coming up behind her. She turned around. Tom and Craig were in front of her.

"It's time someone taught you a lesson bitch, now come on," Tom said.

Makia raised her eyebrow at the two, she went a little closer to them.

Craig tried to look threatening by raising his fists. "This is for Jessie... and for Lena too."

Lena picked up the Book of Death, she rolled her eyes at Craig's remark, then she got out of sight.

Makia just stared at Tom and Craig like they were nothing. She then, by surprise, pushed Tom into Craig. They fell onto the ground.

"Geeze, she's stronger than she looks," Tom muttered.

"Remind you of someone," Craig groaned, he pushed Tom off him. They both tried to get onto their feet.

Meanwhile James came into a huge room, there was another way in.. the large door Iinan came through. The room had mini valleys in the ground, filled with what looked like lava.

Iinan was by what looked like a huge stone ring which had some strange blue substance in the centre of it. Iinan was looking around the room, like he was looking for something in particular.

James walked up to one of the lava valleys, it was over a metre wide. He stepped further back, then he jumped over it. Iinan then saw him, he looked around for something to use as a weapon. He spotted something but it was too late to get it.

James slowly came upto him, Iinan was about to say something but he got smacked in the face. He fell onto the ground. James then raised the axe he had, Iinan pretended to look defeated and he put his hands up.

"Stop you fool, I had nothing to do with Unu's regeneration," Iinan said. James didn't do anything more with the axe, he just watched Iinan like he was waiting for him to continue. "Unu is not part of me anymore, she went on her own as soon as I found a way to get Makia back. There's no point in killing me," Iinan said. His hand was slowly heading over what looked like a two sided axe's direction. "It was a mistake," Iinan said finally.

"Oh, it was a mistake was it? It was a mistake to kidnap my son, then not only kill my best friend but my fiancée too," James said.

"Weren't you listening, I had nothing to do with Unu's plans... I thought she was on your side, and..." Iinan said.

"You talk too much," James said, as his eyes turned red again. He then lowered the axe... the two sided axe Iinan was pointing his hand at suddenly flew over into his grasp. He used it to stop the axe coming down any further. He tried to push it back up, both weapons were pushed out of their owners grips. They fell into the lava.

Iinan quickly got back onto his feet. He hit James as hard as he could in the face. He just watched in shock as James didn't look hurt at all. "Nice try," he said.

Meanwhile Tom and Craig were fighting very poorly against Makia. She punched Craig in the face, and he fell onto the ground. Tom actually punched her back, she looked really shocked. So did Tom.

Lena was reading from the book without looking up from it. Duncan was sitting next to her as Faye hid behind them both. "Asana shokra, er line?" Lena muttered. Duncan looked at the book.

"I don't know, don't you know?" Duncan asked in a panicky voice.

"Er, guys..." Faye stuttered from behind them.

"What now Faye, we're stuck here," Lena said.

"It's asana shokra manafie, does that help," a familiar voice said.

"Actually it does... wait a second," Lena said. She turned her head, then she looked up. Unu was standing behind her and Duncan.

"Trying to reverse the Kiss of Death, Lena? Shame on you.. don't you know that you need the book to do that," Unu said, she raised her hand into the air, the book raised into the air as she did so. Lena climbed onto her feet and she pushed Unu to the ground. The book fell back onto the ground too.

"Faye, get the book," Duncan panicked.

Faye's eyes widened as she looked to see where the book had landed, right next to Jessie's body. "I'm not going near that," she shuddered.

Lena got onto her feet, dragging Unu onto her feet as well. She pushed her against the wall. Unu smiled despite her position.

"Lena, Lena, now you should know that killing me will make it impossible to revive Jessie. Now wouldn't it be a good idea to let me go?" Unu said.

Lena kept a hold of Unu as she turned her head to look Duncan's way. He was not where he was before. "Duncan, the book!" she yelled.

Duncan picked up the book, and he re-opened it. "Lena, I don't know what it says," he said.

Lena looked back at Unu who was still smiling. She looked Faye's way. "Faye, will you do something useful, and make sure she doesn't get away."

Faye glanced at Unu, she stood up. "Er, I'll try," she muttered. Lena let go of Unu, she went back over to Duncan and the book. As soon as Lena turned her back Unu raised her hand, as she did that Faye was thrown into the nearby wall. She fell unconscious.

Lena and Duncan turned and they saw Unu free. She raised both of her arms quickly, she fired a strange electric beam at the two, which froze them on the spot. She headed over to the book. "You guys aren't a challenge anymore. Shame on you," she said as she picked up the book.

Tom got punched in the face again, he fell onto the ground. Makia turned to look Unu's way, she started to head over. Unu spotted her, she froze her on the spot too. "Makia, that reminds me I still need to get you back for murdering my father," Unu said. She threw the book onto the ground, then she fired another electric beam at it.

Lena and Duncan unfroze. They saw the Book of Death go into flames before their very eyes. Unu turned to Lena and Duncan. "I hope you memorised the whole book, Lena," Unu said, then she disappeared.

Duncan looked up at Lena. "Did you?" he asked.

Lena looked like she was ready to explode. "No, of course not!"

Craig got onto his feet just as Makia unfroze. He grabbed her arm to pull her around to face him. He surprised himself by hitting her in the face.

Makia didn't look too happy, she pushed him hard into the wall. She was just about to punch him when Lena grabbed her wrist. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" She then pushed Makia away from Craig.

"Lena, what happened to the book?" Tom asked as he got back onto his feet.

"It's been destroyed, now go and find James," Lena said.

Tom and Craig glanced at each other. "Why, can't he handle himself?" Craig asked.

Faye awoke, she quickly got to her feet. She rushed over to Tom and Craig.

"Why do you think I want you to find him. He can't handle himself right now," Lena said.

Makia went over to a statue, she pulled two knives out of it's hands.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked.

"No time to explain now Tommy, he's at least a Natural Slayer who's just had a loved one murdered. Believe me, Slayers who have that happen to them are not nice to deal with, I should know," Lena replied. She took knives from a nearby statue as well.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Faye asked nervously.

Lena and Makia suddenly started fighting with the knives. Lena pushed Makia against the wall, and she held her there. "Slayers in his situation kill, and they don't stop," Lena said.

"Oh yeah, like we're going to be able to stop him then," Faye said.

"We'll try anyway, lets go," Tom said. He headed up the wider corridor... Faye and Duncan followed quickly. Craig hesitated.

Makia pushed Lena back enough for her to get away. They continued fighting. "Craig go, you idiot! They need all the help they can get!" Lena yelled.

Craig stepped backwards a little, he slowly turned around then he followed the others.

Lena kicked Makia in the leg which made her stumble. Lena then slashed her in the face with the knife. Makia put her right hand on the cut, she took one look at Lena then she ran down the wide corridor. Lena followed her.

**Meanwhile in a nearby city**  
Everything was normal in the city centre. People were going about either selling or buying. Kids played, and animals ran around all the stores. All that could be heard around the corner was ear-piercing screams. Everyone stopped what they were doing, just as they did a huge group of decomposed men with swords and all came around the corner. Nothing came in their way, they slaughtered the whole lot. No-one was left alive

**Back at the Oasis**  
Iinan was pushed into the wall, he raised his hand which pushed James only a few metres away. Iinan looked shocked. "You are annoying me," Iinan growled. He rushed over to a statue, he pulled another axe thing off it.

Iinan charged at James with the axe, but the ground started shaking, both of them fell to the ground. James took advantage and he went over to get the axe off Iinan. They both fought over the axe, still on the ground. The ground stopped shaking so suddenly. James eventually got the axe, he then got onto his feet. He was about to raise it when the nearby wall suddenly blew down.

Iinan pulled himself to his feet as well. He and James watched as a shadow of a huge man fell on the ground. They both saw a man, six foot tall, that looked like a cross between a human and a scorpion, step through the hole in the wall. The creature's face striked a strange resemblance to the Rock.

The creature saw Iinan and James. He slowly headed over to them, as he did so he kept glancing at both of them. Iinan and James both backed off. Iinan turned around and ran to the nearest wall. On instinct the creature followed him.

"I'm your servant, I'm your servant," Iinan said, he got onto his knees. The creature stopped and stared at him. Iinan pointed at James. "But he, he's a Slayer.. who's been sent to kill you."

The creature glanced James' way. "You cowardly little bastard," James muttered. The creature then went for him instead. It quickly grabbed the axe off him, he threw it into the lava. James had no choice but to run from the guy. The creature was quick in following. Iinan watched the display with an evil grin on his face. "Now's my chance to regenerate," he said to himself.

James went around a corner, out of sight of the creature. Something drawn on the wall got his attention. It had an illustrated inscription of two people with strange mark's on their arms, killing a half scorpion man. Now I bet you're thinking either, gee that's convenient, or why would there be instructions on how to kill something in a gate room. Hey, it's based on a similar 'Mummy Returns' puzzle, so leave me alone.

Tom, Craig, Faye and Duncan arrived in the large room, it was in a bit of a state but no-one was around.

"Hmm, this place looks like a battlezone yet there's no sign of anyone," Tom muttered.

The creature came out of a dark spot, everyone's eyes widened when they saw it.

"What the hell is that?" Craig stuttered.

"I don't think we want to find out," Tom replied.

The creature spotted them, it then lunged towards them. All four screamed loudly. Faye and Craig went one way, Tom grabbed Duncan and took him the other way.

Makia then Lena ran into the room. They saw the creature going after Tom and Duncan.

Lena was about to go after them when she spotted James coming out from around a nearby corner. Without hesitation he went after the creature. Lena was about to go too but Makia grabbed her arm and pushed her into the wall.

Iinan started to make his way over to the creature, holding what looked like a spear. He got ready to throw it. "Now I will kill the leader, and his army will be mine!" Iinan laughed evilly.

Lena tried to get out of Makia's hold on her, but she was surprisingly strong. "James, you idiot, stop him!" Lena yelled.

James heard her, he turned around... but Iinan had already thrown the spear thing. James easily caught it which surprised Iinan, not to mention irritated him.

"I grow tired of you!" he yelled. He picked up one of the knives Lena dropped. He threw it towards James, he jumped out of the way of it. He landed nearby the gate, dropping the spear.

Lena finally managed to push Makia back. She kicked her in the leg, then she punched her to the ground. She threw her last knife towards the creature. It went straight into him.

"No!" Iinan overdramitcally screamed. He started to head over to the gate.

"Go to hell freak, we don't want your stinking army," Lena muttered, with that said the creature turned into black dust and it disappeared.

"I don't need his army," Iinan muttered. He picked up the spear James dropped. "Using a Slayer to regenerate fully will make me invincible," Iinan said evilly. He was about to stab James with the spear, but he grabbed it in time.

"You know you really should stop narrating," James said.

The ground started shaking again. Everyone standing lost their balance. Iinan fell into the wall. Then the blue stuff inside the gate turned purple. When it did so the area around the gate became extremely windy, things around it were sucked into the gate. Iinan held onto the wall, James slowly got onto his feet, then he grabbed a hold of one of the statues.

"Oh crap, Iinan switched on the gate," Lena muttered.

The ground continued to shake violently. Rocks from the ceiling began to fall onto the ground.

Tom, Craig, Faye and Duncan unsteadily made their way over to Lena. "This whole place will cave in if this shaking continues," Tom said.

"Right, all of you out of here. One of you get Jessie... I know we can't revive her but we can't leave her here," Lena ordered.

"Good idea, but what about.." Faye said.

Lena didn't answer. Tom picked Duncan up, he and Faye headed back the way they came.

"What about dad, put me down!" Duncan yelled as Tom took him away.

Lena kept a close eye on the gate and James. She stepped forward slightly but a rock falling down nearby made her step back.

"Lena, get the fuck out of here.. now!" James yelled.

Craig turned to leave too. "Lena?" he said questioningly. Lena didn't answer him. Iinan and James were both still hanging on. "Lena, don't do what I think you're going to do," Craig said.

Lena turned to Craig. "Go!" she yelled. She pushed him towards the large door. "Go! I'm right behind you!" Craig nodded, he turned around. As soon as he did so Lena ran for the gate.

"Lena!" Craig yelled. Faye ran back, she dragged him with her.

Lena, still dodging falling rocks, got closer to the gate. Iinan was just watching as he hung on, he glanced at Makia who was getting up near the door.

Lena got over to a nearby statue. She grabbed a hold of it. Then she reached over to the statue James was holding onto with her right hand, half way there she could feel the pull of the gate. She nearly got pulled towards it, but she kept a tight hold on the statue with her left hand.

"Take my hand, come on!" Lena yelled. James didn't move from where he was. "Come on! I'm here already, just take my bloody hand!" James hesitated, then he took a hold of her hand.

Iinan watched as Lena pulled James away from the pull of the gate. Once they were free the force made them fall to the ground. Iinan then glanced at Makia.

"Makia, help me, help me!" he yelled.

Makia watched him with terrified eyes, she turned and ran away as fast as she could.

"Makia!" Iinan yelled.

Lena and James got onto their feet, they headed towards the corridor. They both glanced at Iinan. He looked at them too, he smiled for some reason then he let go. He was pulled into the gate.

"Come on, lets get out of here," Lena said. She headed down the corridor, James followed her.

They eventually caught up with Tom, Craig, Faye and Duncan at the exit.

"I can see why the building kept shaking," Lena muttered.

Not far from them was a huge tornado, and it was heading their way.

Tom shook his head. "We're not going to get out of this, we're trapped."

Duncan got out of Tom's arms, he quickly went over to James instead. Lena tapped Craig on the shoulder.

"Do you hear that?" Lena asked.

"Hear what?" Faye asked. A sound that could only be a spaceship flying low was coming closer and closer to them.

**Enterprise, Bridge**  
Kathryn turned to Opps. "Harry?"

"Not yet, we need to go lower," Harry said.

"Okay, but there is a tornado down there," Lee said.

Kathryn glanced at Chakotay. She then glanced back towards the viewscreen. "Take us lower."

"Ok Captain," Lee said.

"I got them Captain, but there are eight lifesigns," Harry said.

"There were six on the awayteam, weren't there?" Ian asked.

Kathryn turned to Tactical. "The reason they went down there was to find Faye, so that's seven Mr Richards."

Ian tried not to look embarrassed, but he turned red anyway. "Oh yeah, forget I said anything."

"Beam them up anyway, Harry.. quickly," Chakotay ordered.

"To Sickbay, they maybe hurt, get a security team there just in case," Kathryn said.

Harry nodded. "Er, Captain... the eighth one disappeared, so did the seventh, on transport."

Kathryn glanced back at Chakotay with a horrified look on her face.

"Lee, get us back into orbit," Chakotay ordered.

"Yes sir," Lee replied.

Kathryn tapped her commbadge. "Janeway to Sickbay, who's present?"

In: "Paris here Captain. Everyone is present..."

"But I only beamed six up though, Tom," Harry muttered.

In: "You didn't let me finish Harry, Jessie's dead."

Ian looked horrified. "Jessie, but how?"

In: "Captain, where's the doc?"

**Enterprise Sickbay**  
"Computer activate the EMH," Faye said.

Tom and Craig looked terrified. "No, don't do that!"

Faye looked puzzled. The Enterprise's EMH appeared. It was a tall Japanese looking guy with dyed blonde hair.

"Great, now you've done it," Tom muttered.

"Who is this guy?" Lena asked.

"I am the EMH, how may I help you young people," the EMH asked.

"Computer locate Doctor Jones," Tom said nervously.

In: "Doctor Jones is on his way to Sickbay."

"Ok, now I'm stumped," Faye muttered.

"Faye, this is the Enterprise's Sickbay... this is their EMH. This one is a freak," Craig said.

"My my, what happened to this poor lass? Looks like she's just been dug up from a grave?" the EMH asked as he looked at Jessie.

James went over to the nearest console, he fiddled with it and the EMH disappeared.

Doctor Jones then came in. "How good it is to see you all again. Let me have a look at Faye."

Faye's eyes widened. "I'm fine Doc."

"She was possessed by Unu, Doc..." Tom said.

"I see... what the hell!" Doctor Jones stuttered when he finally noticed Jessie on the biobed. "What happened?"

"Unu used Jessie to regenerate, looks like I didn't cure the Kiss of Death properly in that episode," Lena muttered.

Doctor Jones turned to Lena. "Do you really expect me to be able to revive her?"

"No," everyone but James and Duncan said.

Doctor Jones sighed. "Is there anyone else who's hurt?"

Lena looked around the room. "Tom, Faye and Craig got kinda into a few punch fights."

James left Sickbay, Duncan was about to follow but Lena stopped him. "Stay here Dunc, I'll go." She then followed James out. She ran to catch up with him, then went at his speed.

"Do you want to talk?" Lena asked quietly.

"Hell no, leave me alone," James muttered in response.

Lena grabbed his arm to stop him. "Don't loose your temper with me, I saved your life."

"I know, why? You should of just left me," James said. He continued down the corridor. Lena quickly followed him.

James turned the corner and he nearly walked straight into Kathryn. "James, are you ok?" Kathryn asked softly.

"Leave me alone, both of you," James replied angrily, he pushed past Kathryn. Kathryn and Lena continued to follow him.

"Don't be like that James, I'm sure Doctor Jones will be able to revive her," Kathryn said.

"You don't know how she died," Lena muttered.

"If you tell me then maybe..." Kathryn said. She and Lena nearly crashed into James who'd stopped. "Ok, now I'm confused," Kathryn muttered.

A familiar face turned away from the turbolift to face Kathryn, James and Lena.

"I don't like your transporters, I prefer mine," Unu said in a sweet voice.

"Unu, you double crossing little bitch," James said angrily, Lena tried to hold him back.

"Unu? But... oh my god.." Kathryn muttered.

"Figured it out, Captain? Yeah, it ain't that hard. I think I may be sticking around here for a while," Unu said. She then disappeared.

Kathryn turned to Lena. "Lena, how did she regenerate?"

Lena looked a bit uneasy. "You already know that I didn't read that passage right in Kiss of Death, it's worse than I thought.. the Kiss of Death was still in effect.." Lena said.

James turned to Lena. "I think she already knows that you're useless, Lena. There's no point in trying to explain." He then went into the turbolift. Lena and Kathryn tried to get into the turbolift but it had already gone.

"I just thought of something," Kathryn muttered.

Lena glanced at her. "Yeah, and what's that?"

"Jessie was pregnant, he's lost two not one," Kathryn muttered.

Lena looked confused. "Yeah, that's right... I did see Jessie briefly before I freaked out like I usually do. I didn't see the remains of the baby."

Kathryn looked horrified again. "So where is the remains?"

**Meanwhile**  
Unu reappeared in empty and unused quarters. She looked around, with a confused look on her face. She headed over to one of the bedrooms.

She thought, "I feel awful, why.. I thought I'd feel better in my own body."

She caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror. She took a good look at herself. "I seem fine, why don't I... wait a second. Ohno, why didn't anyone warn me that, that Jessie bitch was pregnant!"

**Meanwhile**  
"You don't think that Unu has the baby now?" Kathryn asked.

"I don't see how... but it is possible. Unu would take almost everything for regeneration, including the baby. Why do I feel sick," Lena replied.

"It's perfectly normal to feel that way, Lena. I do to... so who's going to tell James?" Kathryn asked.

"Don't look at me," Lena muttered. She went back the way she came as quickly as she could.

Kathryn sighed, "it's going to be one of those seasons."

**...THE END...**


End file.
